


After-effects Of A Barfight

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A barfight breaks out, now Cosima has to clean up</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-effects Of A Barfight

Cosima had known little of what had gone on before Sarah turned up on the doorstep. The first she had known of it was the weak noise from behind her. Cosima had smiled slightly. Of course Siobhan would make a fuss. She had come out into the hallway, noting the black-eye already forming and the holes on Sarah's tank-top, her jeans had been pre-ripped and so showed little sign of being involved in a bar-fight. Before Siobhan could say anything more Cosima had smiled and pulled her away. She had glanced back. 

"She'll be fine Sib, I got it."

Sarah had given her a puzzled look and Cosima had smirked. 

"Oh c'mon Sarah, you already knew what was going on... what happened to you anyway?"

"Barfight."

Cosima had lead Sarah to the bathroom, moving to wipe clean her few cuts and the bruised eye, smirking a little when Sarah hissed but remained still, kissing Sarah's forehead softly. 

"Don't go making your mother panic, okay?"

Sarah had shrugged. Cosima had smiled, moving away to find Sarah some fresh clothes.


End file.
